glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Phanost
=Details= Originally known as Dark Scar Pheyden, Phanost was captured in Ayosire by the guardian Armodocs. Phosis attempted to save the scarred Pheyden from the fate of vanishing away as a prisoner. During the rescue, Phanost became consumed with the need for more power which caused his fusion of scarred Traveler material with the Armodoc and rescuer Sarvos. He serves no master, but himself now. Phanost seeks to carve his own legacy free of his original Traveler roots which has earned him the nickname The Drifter. =Story= Alternate Pheydens: Phanost http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/04/moore-pheyden.html]]"Alternate Pheydens exist in many different dimensions and throughout time in the Glyos System and beyond. As each version of Pheyden evolves and changes, so does each ones appearance and personality. Sometimes these variations decide to change not just how they look but also their names. Phanost is one such Pheyden. Perhaps almost as legendary as the original Pheyden himself, Phanost is a mystery to all who encounter him. Though the name Phanost is well known across the dimensions and time streams of Glyos, Phanost's mission and purpose are difficult to understand. The First Pheyden has worked with, and against Phanost and sees a vastly different piece of himself when he looks into this reflection of his own eyes. Some say that Phanost wants to deny his legacy, to sever the connection with his cosmic brothers and create his own destiny. One thing is for certain, as Phanost continues to change, the reason for his existence will become clear to all beings in the Glyos System, especially Pheyden."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/phanost.html The Curse of Ayosire The light subsided. A dark form knelt on the floor of Ayosire before them. "Commander...?" the Reverse Sarvos asked. It didn't respond. "Commander Phosis!" he shouted at it. The form started to stand upright. Green eyes glowed as the darkness peeled away revealing the deformed head of something new. "I am not your Commander. I am your doom!" it finally spoke. With a raised hand, the Sarvos glowed red as a blast of energy hit them. "Commander Phosis warned you Traveler..." the Reverse Sarvos pleaded, "Look what you've become!" "This power is worth the pain." the new Traveler casually replied, "Goodbye Sarvos. Phase on knowing you never stood a chance." Lightning flashed all around them. Another team of Ayosire Armodocs appeared between the deformed Traveler and his Sarvos saviors. "You will all feel my vengeance..." he threatened, "Every last one of you!" Raising his arm, a new weapon unseen before formed over the hand. Bigger and deadlier looking than even what the Commander had carried. "ARMO DESTROYER!!!" the deranged Traveler shouted at the uninvited guests. A green target floated in the air and landed upon the lead Armodoc. The damaged Traveler glowed a powerful green pulling bits of the universe within before unleashing its devastating blast. The Armodocs glowed red and pealed away from reality with harsh effect as everything went white again. Standing in a serene flow of clouds alone within Ayosire, the new Traveler put away his destructive weapon. "I can feel their life forces..." he said almost with a tone of gloating. "Each one... now a part of me. Destined to witness all that I have planned." he reflected. The soft clouds rolled overhead and beneath his feet as if this had always been their way. "Ayosire... I will see you only in my memories for I shall never return to you." the Traveler offered to the calm scene. "All of Glyos will soon know the Curse of Ayosire at the wicked hands..." he boasted, "...of Phanost." Stepping forward, Phanost warped away. The Ghosts of Nemica "Phanost!?" exclaimed Pheyden. "I had hoped you would not be here this time." started Phanost as if this had already happened before. "Destiny is cruel..." Pheyden was again baffled. "What do you mean?" asked Pheyden in a pause. "Explain yourself!" he added more forcefully. This was no time for Phanost's little games. "...You will know soon enough." was the only answered Phanost offered. The Drifter began to glow black with power as a crack opened up between the two Travelers. Gobon's head fell deep down the hole without a moment's thought. Phanost warped away after it. The Genesis of The General After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, Phanost began to weaken, slowly losing his once formidable power to an enemy he had yet to conquer.... the enemy known as age. Falling into despair, Phanost drifted from planet to planet, from derelict bases to lost asteroid belts until he unexpectedly came across a secret armory used by the Order on a small moon. This heavily fortified stronghold housed many rare weapons, ancient artifacts and classified information, detailing the many hidden bases that the Order had in operation throughout the Glyos System. In a last ditch effort to gain the power that he believed was contained inside the structure, Phanost attacked the Order with all the energy he could summon. Only after one of the fiercest battles ever burned into the history of the Glyos System did Phanost emerge victorious. What he found within was beyond anything he could have imagined. The Order had recovered three separate Dimension Gates that still pulsed with raw power. Phanost realized that the Order had been unable to use the Dimension Gates, due to the fact that they did not share his bloodline, for only one with Traveler lineage could activate such mysterious machinery. Focusing his concentration, Phanost unlocked the three gates and absorbed the seemingly unlimited stream of pure energy into his bodyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/lost-phanosts.html, as well as everything else in the armory - including the special armor used by the Order Elite! After nearly draining all three Dimension Gates, Phanost stood reborn. Newly armored and now possessing strength far superior to anything he had ever known, he reshaped the moon into a mobile base, one he could wage his special missions from. He then created a unique type of hybrid warrior from the remains of the Order he had defeated. Merging the strongest aspects of Phase and Dome Technology, the armor of the Order and his own Traveler imprint, Phanost succeeded in making a modified breed of the form changing Echo Morph - one that obeyed only his orders - the Morphisar! With a reforged resolve and a growing army of shape shifting soldiers, the self titled "General" Phanost leads his Morphisar forces in search of the remaining Dimension Gates scattered across the Glyos System...http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/genesis-of-general.html The Council of Travelers Council Guard leaders Ullexono and Naspoth looked on quietly. The screens faded away and were replaced by a single glowing symbol. "This symbol used to represent our place in this system." Neo Legion Pheyden continued as the Glyaxia Command symbol stood out. "But I fear its meaning has changed. We must gather other Travelers and..." The wall behind the Council began to crackle with energy. The bubble expanded and knocked everyone back in an instant. Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. 's abomination]] in action]]Naspoth didn't wait for a second move. "COUNCIL GUARD, ATTACK THIS ABOMINATION!" he declared. Warping into the room were two loyal Phase Defenders well armed for anyone brave enough or simply stupid enough to attack the Council on their own grounds. "Concentrate your fire!" bellowed Naspoth. "Hit it with everything you've got! Don't let it..." It was too late. The fire power wasn't enough to slow down the abomination Armodoc known as a Syclodoc from firing its mighty eye blast. VREEEEEEEEE! The loyal Phase Defenders were shredded to pieces. Laying among the ruins of his former Defenders, Naspoth began to laugh. "Uhh... Heh. Heh." he sputtered out. "It's not that easy." Pieces of Naspoth's Sarvos helmet fell away revealing his true identity: Phanost. VOOM! One single shot from Phanost's hand knocked the Syclodoc back into the wall with ease. "Phanost?" questioned the Mordireus Sarvos. "THE DRIFTER IS ALIVE?!" exclaimed the Urballim Pheyden. Not even Neo Legion Pheyden or his partner Ullexono appeared to know the truth. "Yes..." Phanost answered, "and that's more than I can say for you and your "Council", if you don't leave right now." Argen started to warp into the room mid-explanation. "Glyaxia Command sent that thing to destroy every last one of us." Phanost finished. Argen tried to explain as soon as he fully formed before them, "Travelers, we tried to..." He paused. Someone new was here. "Who... Who are you?" Argen demanded. "So this is when we finally meet again..." Phanost thought quietly. "My name is Phanost. Hades never told you about me?" It was almost tactful, for Phanost at least. Argen glared harder, "How do you know Hades?" =Buildman Operational= Wave 6 Standard Phanost Archive-standardphanost.jpg|Standard Phanost Core Phanost Archive-core.jpg|Core Phanost =The Ghosts of Nemica= Wave 8 Imperium Phanost Archive-imperium.jpg|Imperium Phanost =The Curse of Ayosire= Wave 9 Standard Phanost Mk. II Archive-standardphanost2.jpg|Standard Phanost Mk. II =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Dormaco Phanost Archive-phanost-dormaco.jpg|Dormaco Phanost =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Traveler Naspoth Sarvos The Drifter returns secretly hiding among The Council Of Travelers. Naspoth is an anagram for Phanost.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/10.html Plum/Dark Purple with Gray detail lines and Aqua painted eyes - includes extra head. $8 archive-sarvos-naspoth.jpg|Traveler Naspoth Sarvos =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Redlaw Phanost Clear Purple/ Metallic Silver accents/ select Black detail lines with matching Sarvos and Scar Pheyden heads. $10 archive-phanost-redlaw.jpg|Redlaw Phanost =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Dreadvalken Overlord archive-phanost-overlord1.png|Dreadvalken Overlord =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Dreadvalken Overlord Mk. II Clear Smoke Gray w/ Red eyes/ Black accents and matching Sarvos head/ Scar Pheyden head/ Pheyden head/ Pheyden chest/ Pheyden pelvis. (RESTOCK) $10 Archive-phanost-overlord2.png|Dreadvalken Overlord =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Phanoid See: Phanoid =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Phanost Dimension Drifter Includes full Phanost figure, scarf plus Extra Set (Pheyden head, Scar Pheyden head, Sarvos head, Pheyden chest and torso). 19 total parts. $14 Dimension-Drifter-Phanost1_1024x1024.png|Phanost Dimension Drifter =Argenesis= Wave 69 Phanost Xycoss Includes full Phanost figure with full Extra Set and scarf. 19 total parts. $14 Phanost-Xycoss-WEB-2.png|Phanost Xycoss Phanost-Xycoss-Travelers-ALT.png IMG_20171207_011352_492.jpg|Phanost Xycoss with Extra Set (Bagged) IMG_20171207_011553_874.jpg|Phanost Xycoss IMG_20171207_011446_409.jpg|Extra Set IMG_20171207_012047_383.jpg|Sarvos head on Extra Set body IMG_20171207_011844_075.jpg|Sarvos head IMG_20171207_011751_423.jpg|Pheyden head with Scarf IMG_20171207_011939_777.jpg|Scar Pheyden head =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Phanost Mutorius Raider Includes fully painted Pheyden head, chest and pelvis, plus Scar Pheyden head, Sarvos head and scarf. 19 total parts. $15 Phanost-Mutorius_1024x1024.jpg|Phanost Mutorius Raider Mutorius-GROUP-CLOSE-WEB.png|Mutorius Raiders 33408485_236662757103607_8835339505645912064_n.jpg|Extra Sethttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjnmJWjDZlR/ 34216245_441077136318915_7829866676442103808_n.jpg|Villden (Secret Build)https://www.instagram.com/p/BjqgJnjBiJ-/ =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Phanost Dark Spectre Conversion Set "The extra parts allow you to create the mysterious Traveler Sedah, a being with an important connection to both Hades and Phanost. Add a Phase Arm Set* to complete the build and find out if Sedah's skills are truly a match for his battle hardened rival, Hades! *Phase Arm Set sold separately." Includes full Phanost figure with additional Pheyden head, chest and torso, Scar Pheyden head, Sarvos head and bonus GITD scarf. 19 total parts. $16 Phanost-DarkSpectre_1024x1024.png|Phanost Dark Spectre Traveler-Sedah-FULL-Store_1024x1024.png|Traveler Sedah (Secret Build) with Glow-in-the-Dark Phase Arm (Phase Arm not included) =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Phanost Dark Nebula Includes Sarvos head, Scar Pheyden head, and bonus painted scarf. 16 total parts. $13 each. Phanost-Dark-Nebula-WEB.png|Phanost Dark Nebula Dark_Nebula_Trio.png Sarvos-Dark-Nebula-CLOSE-USE-2.png =References= Category:Major Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Phanost Category:Council Of Travelers Category:Council Guard Category:Stargards Category:Mutorius Raiders